


What If I Told You That I Love You

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Accounting Teacher | Kim Minji, Bartender & Bar Singer | Lee Siyeon, Dance Teacher | Kim Bora, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Student | Lee Gahyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: “I love you, Gahyeon. You are special to me. But now I cannot date you, you are too young for me.”"Maybe one day when you are older, you can ask me again.”6 years since, also 4 years since Bora left the town, will they ever meet again? Will the promise ever be fulfilled?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What If I Told You That I Love You

_“Would you go out with me?”_

_“Are you asking me on a date?”_

_“Yes…”_

_“I don’t date a kid, maybe you could ask me again when you get older.”_

_“But…”_

_“I love you, Gahyeon. You are special to me. But now I cannot date you, you are too young for me.”_

_“But I can be mature too!”_

_“I do want you, Gahyeon, trust me I do. Maybe one day when you are older, you can ask me again.”_

And just like that, a 15 years old Gahyeon held onto it for years. She immerses herself into study, and tries to be a better adult when she grows up. She wants to prove to the older girl that she can be better, and the older girl wouldn’t be ashamed to date her. But, 2 years after that day, when Gahyeon turns 17, the girl disappears. No one knows where she goes, not even Gahyeon’s sister, her best friend.

Gahyeon’s sister, Siyeon, never once discourages her to give up. She is always there to encourage her, telling her not to give up, and that the older girl, Bora, will one day come back. She told her that there must be a reason as to why they left the town, maybe something happened, or maybe her parents got transferred, but there must be a reason for it.

Another 4 years passed, now Gahyeon turned 21 and is now a junior. She majored in Business Management. Even after 4 years, she never once stops giving up, still wishing that one day Bora will come back. But, is she ready to face her when she comes back? Will Bora still remember her? Will Bora hold onto her words, or does she even remember about it?

Until one day, she heard about a new dance teacher that will temporary replace Mrs. Park, who is going on pregnancy leave. She heard that the new dance teacher is fairly young. She heard from her friends that the new dance teacher came from the town too, but moved somewhere else 4 years ago. And at that, Gahyeon’s heart skips a beat. What if?

* * *

“Yo, Gahyeon! Have you seen the new teacher? She is so pretty! And young!” Her friend, Arin who majored in dance department squealed the moment she settled down beside her. 

“Oh? I haven’t.” 

“Seriously, she is so pretty and her dance! Amazing! I forgot about her full name, but I think she is a Kim.” And at that, Gahyeon’s mind wanders and her heart skips a beat, again.

“I see. We’ll see later.” 

“I am sure you will like her! She is totally your type, older, pretty, good at dancing!” Arin smirked.

“Whatever.” Gahyeon shoved her away and stood up, leaving her friend laughing at her blushing face. 

While walking to her next class, she texted her sister.

_‘Siyeon… I got a feeling that she is back. We have a new dance teacher, young, used to be from around, left 4 years ago, and a Kim…’_

_‘Seriously?! Is she…?’_

_‘I haven’t met her, I will have a class with her later, but… I got a hunch…’_

_‘I see… I wish it’s her. I miss her too.’_

_‘I know, will update you later.’_

_‘Okay. Love you.’_

_‘Love you too.’_

She smiled at her phone while replying to her sister, not knowing that there’s someone walking her way too. It was too late when she looked up because she bumped into the person, causing whatever it was that the other person was holding fell onto the ground.

“I am so sorry! I should have looked in front of me!” Gahyeon panicky said while helping the person picking up her stuff.

“No no, it’s okay.” Gahyeon froze at the voice. It sounds familiar, when she looks up, her eyes widened, and so did the other person.

“Bo… Bora…” She feels stuffy, nervous, she doesn't know why. Now that the girl that she missed these past 4 years stands in front of her, she feels like running away, hide.

“Gahyeon?” She likes how her name falls from the older’s mouth, she missed it. 

“You are… back…” 

“Yes, I am… I… sorry for leaving without a word.” 

“You must have your own reason, I understand.” Gahyeon really does understand. As much as she is dying to know why, she feels like it should be the older decision to tell. If she wants to of course. 

“It’s been years, huh.” Bora said as they walked side by side back to her office, Gahyeon insisted on helping her with her stuff.

“4 years.” 

“You’ve grown up.” Bora said, smiling.

“Hmm…” Gahyeon doesn't know what to say. She has a lot of questions inside her mind, questions that she herself is not sure if she is ready for the answers.

The two walk in complete silence, not an uncomfortable one. Gahyeon wonders if the older girl still remembers what she said years ago, if the older girl now has someone else by her side, if the older girl ever thinks of her at all. Only when they arrived at Bora’s office, some of her ifs got the answer. There is someone. 

Kim Minji is her name, she is the new teacher that came together with Bora. She teaches Accounting. She takes over the stuff in Gahyeon’s hand and helps Bora with the rest, walking into her office like it’s her own. _‘Thanks.’_ She heard Bora said softly, and Minji replied with an equally soft voice _‘No problem, love.’_

Gahyeon’s heart drops at it. Her tears threatened to fall. She has to get out of there, right away, she thought. But when she was about to turn around and leave, someone held her hand. 

“You don’t want to come in for a while?” Bora said, eyes looking at her, is that an expectant gaze? She doesn't know.

“I… I have something else to do. See you in class later, Ms. Kim.” Gahyeon said hurriedly as she sees another Ms. Kim came out from the office. ‘Is that a disappointed gaze…?’ She questioned herself as she saw Bora’s expression fell.

She doesn’t wait for Bora’s answer, turns her heels around and leaves. She couldn’t bear to stay any longer, she didn't want to cry in front of her crush.

As she arrived at her next class after break, she saw Kim Minji standing in front of the class. _‘Great… out of so many classes and she has to teach mine.’_ She mumbled.

Minji is a great lecturer, the way she taught was really easy to understand, and she also liked to joke around. _‘Better that old man Mr. Jeong.’_ Gahyeon thought. 

“Lee Gahyeon, could you please stay for a while after class? I’d like to talk to you about something.” Ms. Kim’s sudden request surprised her. She was getting ready to leave the class when she heard her name being called. 

Her classmate stares at her for a few seconds, wondering why their new teacher calls for her to stay, but continue on their own business and leave the class one by one. Until it’s only Gahyeon left in the class.

“What is it, Ms. Kim?” Gahyeon asked as she walked down to the podium and stood in front of her lecturer. 

“Hmmm… Nothing actually, just feels like getting to know you. Bora seems to talk about you, a lot.” Minji said, smiling. 

“O...oh…” Gahyeon doesn't know how to act. She doesn't know whether she should be happy that Bora talked about her, or the fact that Bora’s partner (or so she assumes) taking interest in her, wants to get to know her.

And so they talked for a while, talking about how they knew each other, that they used to play together alongside her sister, leaving out the fact that Gahyeon has a huge crush on Bora, their so called promise, and the fact that Gahyeon is still in love with her.

It was around 30 minutes later that they left the class, parting ways. Minji went back to her office, and Gahyeon drove back home. 

The moment she arrives home, her sister comes to her.

“So? Is it really her?” Siyeon asked, joining her in the kitchen.

“Yes. It is.” 

“You talked?”

“We bumped into each other, well, I bumped into her. And helped her with her stuff.”

“So, did you talk?”

“A little? Si… She has someone now…”

“Oh… I... “ Siyeon’s words seem to get stuck in her throat. She just hugged her little sister, comforting her.

“It’s okay, I am expecting it. It’s been years to, Si.” Gahyeon said, forcing out a smile, and excusing herself to her room.

_‘You awake?’_

Gahyeon raised her brows, confused at the message she just received. 

_Who…?_ She thought.

_‘Yes, I am… And who is this…?’_

_‘Great! It’s me, Bora.’_

_‘Oh…? How…?’_

Gahyeon stares at the typing bubbles, surprised as on how she managed to get her number. 

_‘Ah! Sorry… Student’s file... hehe’_

Gahyeon chuckled, _why does it feel like I can see her sheepish smile._ She thought.

_‘Oh, figured. What is it? It’s late.’_

_‘Are you about to sleep?’_

_‘No, just got out of the shower.’_

_‘Ah... Can I call…?’_

_‘Sure… I guess…’_

Gahyeon surely wasn’t expecting that, and as she clicked send, her phone rang.

“Hey.” She said, quietly.

_“Hey…”_

“Why are you still awake?”

_“Just got home. Tired.”_

“Rest, Bora.”

_“I… Want to talk to you. It’s been years.”_ Gahyeon can sense that Bora is pouting by the way she talks. But then she heard some noises on the other side of the phone and someone talking. _‘I am going to take shower.’_

It’s Minji. They live together, huh. And she heard Bora saying something, but muffled. 

_“Sorry, you there?”_

“Yah, I am here. You… ah, nevermind.” 

_“Hmm? If you are wondering whether I am living with someone else, then yes, I live with Minji.”_

“Oh… I see.”

_“That’s all…? No other questions? I mean…”_

“What do you expect me to ask, Bora? That’s your personal life, and I don’t want to meddle.” 

She can feel that Bora wants to retort back but she didn’t, and they continue to talk about something else. Catching up a little on the time when they were apart. Until she heard Minji calling her, telling her that the bathroom is not vacant, that is when Gahyeon told Bora that she should go take a shower and rest.

_“Gahyeon…”_

“Hmm?”

_“Can we meet up? This saturday maybe? If you are free.”_

“I can’t, I promise Siyeon to come with her to the bar she works at. She sings on Saturday night.” 

_“Oh…”_

“Or… maybe you could come too. Bring Ms. Kim along.”

_“Can I?! I am sure Minji would like to join too!”_

“Yah, sure. I will text you the place.”

And with that they said their goodbye and ended the night.

* * *

Days passed by, and it’s Saturday. As promised, Gahyeon visits Siyeon at the bar she works at. 

“You want to sing tonight? There’s a spot.” 

“Nah, I am fine, I am here because you sing. And also because you ‘forced’ me to.” 

“Hey! I did not force you! I asked you nicely.”

“Oookay…” Gahyeon teased her sister, resulting in a pouting Siyeon.

“But seriously, why don’t you go up and sing? I am sure some regulars missed it too.” Her sister said. 

Gahyeon does sing sometimes when she feels like it. She sings for fun when there’s a spot, and some of the regulars in the bar also know her. _Hmm… it’s been a while too… maybe I should._ She thinks, and just silently nods to her sister.

“Great, now go up there.” Her sister smiled and pushed her up the stage.

As she walks up the stage she wonders. She knows that Bora will come, although she said she is going to be late. She wonders if she really will show up, and will she really come with Minji as she said she will. It hurts her thinking that Bora has someone else beside her, that is not her. And it hurts her that it seems like whatever it is they promised years ago being forgotten.

Gahyeon is now on the stage, setting up the mic and keyboard. Some regulars that recognized her cheered for her, saying that it’s been a while, to which she responded with a smile. While some new customers look at her expectantly. 

“Ehem…” She cleared her throat. “For those who came often, hi, it’s been a while. And for those that don’t know me, well… I am Gahyeon, and tonight I am going to perform a song that I wrote. ‘What If I Told You That I Love You’, enjoy.” and she starts playing the keyboard.

As she starts the song, the bar door opens. Bora and Minji walk inside, laughing while talking to each other, it seems like they are not realizing Gahyeon is singing up on the stage. Gahyeon stares at the two of them walking to the bar, and that is when Bora turns around, now staring at the stage, eyes wide. Not expecting the younger to sing so beautifully.

_What if I told you that I love you?_

_Would you tell me that you love me back?_

_What if I told you that I miss you?_

_Would you tell me that you miss me back?_

Gahyeon sang, eyes looking straight into Bora’s pairs. Showing her that she means every word she sings, what she wants to convey. And it feels like the surroundings disappear, only the two of them, staring at each other.

_What if I told you that I need you?_

_Would you tell me that you need me? Yeah?_

_If I tell you all my feelings_

_Would you believe me?_

_If I told you that I love you, will you take me in now? Or will you leave me, again, like you used to years ago?_ Gahyeon thought.

_When you told me that you loved me_

_Was I a fool to believe in you?_

_When told me I was special_

_Was I dumb for trusting you?_

_Am I a fool for still holding on to those words? Am I a fool for still believing that I am indeed special for you? Or am I still? Please tell me it’s fine to trust you._

_I wish I told you that I loved you_

_Now it’s too late, you have someone new_

Gahyeon watches as Bora turns to Minji, smiling at something that Minji whispered. She watches Bora softly hit Minji’s arms, glaring at her playfully. It hurts. She could feel her tears threatening to fall. Then she sees her sister, standing behind the bar looking at her with a gaze that tells her it will be okay.

_I hope she loves you like I do_

_Do you love the way she’s treating you?_

As she sings the line, Bora turns to her. She could see that her eyes were widening, surprise? She is not sure. Why would she look so surprised? Does she think that Gahyeon has moved on? Did she not expect Gahyeon to still pretty much hold onto their promise years ago? That Gahyeon is still deeply in love with her. 

Gahyeon wishes that Minji treats her well, she is a more mature person than Gahyeon is. She is older, even by a few months, but that is what Bora would prefer, rather than a kid. Gahyeon wishes that Minji could provide her better than she could. It hurts her, but maybe it’s time to let go. 

_What if I told you that I love you?_

_What if I told you that I…_

Gahyeon finished her song, she closed her eyes as she sang the last phrase, trying to hold the tears that are threatening to fall. She is afraid to open her eyes, not wanting to see the scene in front of her. It hurts. It hurts her so much.

She could hear people clapping and cheering. She slowly opened her eyes, avoiding looking at Bora. She bows to the audience and leaves the stage. The first thing that welcomed her behind the stage was her sister’s embrace. And there she breaks down. She cried.

“Shh… It’s okay, cry it out baby.” Her sister said softly while stroking her hair. “I don’t know what it is between the two of them. But, baby, I could tell that whatever it is between the two of them not what you think it is. I don't think they are together.” Siyeon said softly. She is not sure, but from what she observed from behind the bar, Bora and Minji might be close, but it doesn’t seem like they are dating kind of close. It’s something else.

“It still hurts a little. I don’t know… Maybe the fact that she left for years, came back and acted like whatever promise was made years ago doesn’t mean anything. Like it’s not exist.” Gahyeon mumbled. They talk to each other this past week, exchanging messages, sometimes late night phone calls. But never once Bora mentioned about the past. It’s like the confession never there, it’s like… the promise never made. “I am just sad.” Gahyeon sobs.

The two sisters stayed like that for a few minutes, until Yubin told them that Bora was looking for them, and telling Siyeon she needed to get back to the counter. Siyeon pats her back, telling her that it’ll be fine, and to talk to Bora. Either get a closure, or an answer.

* * *

Gahyeon cleaned herself up backstage before she went back outside and walked toward the bar counter. She could see that Bora is staring at her with an expression that is hard to read. Is that a worry? Pity? Or? But before she could even take a sit, her arms were being pulled by Bora and when she realized it, they are out of the bar towards the parking lot. 

Gahyeon blankly remembers Bora asking if she drives, and she absentmindedly nods, pointing at her car when Bora asks where it is. And now the two of them are sitting in the living room of Bora’s apartment.

“I…” Gahyeon blankly stares at Bora, not sure how to act. _It’s so awkward._ She thought.

“Sorry for dragging you... I… Just want to talk, just the two of us.” Bora said hand reaching out for Gahyeon’s pair. “Say… Is that song meant… for me?” Bora asks hesitantly, eyes looking straight into Gahyeon.

“That… Maybe?” Before Gahyeon could continue her sentence, she felt a pair of lips crashing onto her. Bora kissed her, soft, slow, but Gahyeon could feel all sorts of feelings from it. She slowly closes her eyes, her hands gripping onto Bora’s. She only opens her eyes when she tastes something salty, and when they break the kiss she realizes Bora is crying.

“Why are you crying?” Gahyeon said softly, wiping away Bora’s tears.

Bora leaning into the touch, tears still falling, she slowly opens her eyes. She hold onto the hand that is caressing her face, looking straight into Gahyeon she said, 

“What if I told you that you are not a fool? That it’s okay to trust me? What if I told you that I do have someone, but it’s not someone new? What if I told you that I wish she loved me the way I love her? Even after all these years? Even after what I did, leaving without any explanation?” 

Bora put down their hands, putting it on her laps. Eyes never leave Gahyeon. She could see that Gahyeon also starts to tear up.

“I owe you an explanation, and today I will explain it. 4 years ago, my parents divorced. They've been in a fight for years, and 4 years ago they divorced. Me and my dad move out of town, while my mom… she… moves in with her boyfriend. That is also when I found out that my mom has been cheating on my dad this whole time.” 

Gahyeon squished her hands tight, she was so surprised about it, she never knew that Bora went through all this. She pulls her into a tight hug, caressing her back, telling her it’s okay to stop. But Bora feels like she needs to explain everything to her.

“We moved out of town to start fresh, and dad found someone. Someone that took care of him when he is at his low. Someone that doesn't mind staying beside him even when he has nothing. And later I found out she was dad’s childhood friend. They got married last year, that is also when I found out she has a daughter, and that is how I met Minji. We clicked right away and been inseparable since. There’s no secret between us.” 

Gahyeon looked at her with wide eyes. She suddenly feels like a fool, for thinking that the two of them are together. So that is why Minji asked if Gahyeon has someone right now. And that warm smile Minji had when she told her about the promise she had with the person she loved years ago. Minji knows. She knows everything…

“When i told her about you… she insisted that we have to go back here. She insisted that I have to come back, and fulfill the promise. She is the one arranging everything, looking for a job here, and moving back here with me.” Bora put her palm on Gahyeon’s cheek, eyes looking at her full of love. “It would be a lie if I told you I don’t know you study there. You know… that day when we bumped, I purposely did that. I missed you so much, but I don't know how I should approach. I am afraid.”

“Why…? Why are you afraid?” Gahyeon asked, leaning into Bora’s palm as she put her own on top of hers. “I’ve never stopped thinking about you. Never once.” Gahyeon said.

“I am afraid that you forgot about me. That you hate me. I left you.” 

“I could never. I love you so much that I never once stopped thinking about you. Wishing that you will come back one day, so I could once again, now as an adult, properly ask you out for a date.” 

“Ask me.” Bora said.

“Huh?” Gahyeon looks at her, confused. “Ask me again.” Bora said.

“Kim Bora… Would you go out… no…” Gahyeon paused. Bora looks at her, eyes reflecting a hurt expression. But before Bora could say anything, Gahyeon continued, “Would you be my girlfriend? I love you.” And without waiting any longer, Bora launched forward and kissed her. “I love you too, never stop loving.” She whispers into the kiss.

6 years, with 4 years being separated, the two finally get together. All of the what ifs that they ever wondered, everything being answered. Past is past, put that aside, with the promise being fulfilled the new couple now look forward to the future.

* * *

  
  


On the other side of the town.

“It seems like they just dumped me here....” 

“Well… That’s Kim Bora for you…” 

“Yah, anyway, nice to meet you. I am Kim Minji, Bora’s half sister. You must be Lee Siyeon?”

“Nice to meet you too, Gahyeon’s sister, Lee Siyeon.”

Maybe there might be a spark between the two ladies the moment their hands touch.


End file.
